Forgotten meeting
by Edengwen
Summary: What if Sam had met Ed before joining the team? With both of them looking down a scope they bond but neither of them know that soon they would be working together


**Forgotten meeting**

"Ed, we have orders to wait for JTF2 on this one." Greg told his long-time friend as he was planning a tactical attack on the office. At this Ed looked up angrily, he was the team leader and wasn't this a police business not a military one.

"Why?" Ed demanded quickly but then three SUVs pulled up and they saw a group of men dressed in black, completely covered so only their eyes could be seen. All of them were armed with assault weapons and one clearly had a sniper's rifle in his hand.

"One of the hostages is a Major. Army are doing the assault not us." Greg said before one of the men walked over towards them.

"Sergeant Parker?" He asked pointing at Greg who nodded. "Can we have the blue-prints and can we use one of your snipers as a spotter for mine. His normal spotter is still overseas and I can't get one here in time?"

Ed wasn't happy about this, it didn't matter if one of the hostages as a member of the military, all the hostages were important and by the way the military were acting, their concern was there boss. "Sure." Greg said getting an angry look from Ed. "Blue-prints are in our command truck and my second here Ed, is a sniper."

Ed glared again at Greg as the soldier nodded and then turned to look at the men that he had with him. "Ghost. Here now."

Ed knew that they were using their nicknames; they weren't going to come dressed like that and use their real names. Out of the group the man with the rifle ran up to his commanding officer.

"Take this officer as your spotter and find a perch. If you see any threat to the hostages, you know what to do?" Ed and Greg looked between the two men and watched as the man nodded and the look at the buildings around him and then at his phone.

Greg and the commander moved towards the truck as Ed moved closer to the man, he was going to have a word with Greg after this was over. However as he did so the man moved away from him like he didn't want Ed near him. Abuse or training, Ed couldn't tell.

"That building's roof." The man said pointing at the building over the road. "Best shot from there." So Ed and the army officer made their way to the roof. On the way there Ed could hear the man relaying information to the others and as they got to the roof. The man pulled his rifle to his hands. Lying down on the roof and lining up his shot.

'The man was good.' Ed thought, as he would have took longer to find a good spot and line everything up. However he was talking about a guy who was in the Special Forces for a reason. Ed quickly got into the same position and looked through the spotter scope.

"So how long have you been in the military for?" Ed asked the young man but as he looked back the man had taken off his helmet pulled the fabric off his head so only his mouth and nose were covered by it. The man had blonde hair cut in a military fashion.

He never looked away from his scope however with one hand he turned off his mic. "Why you want to know?" The man asked.

"Just want to know how long I have till I can line up a shot that quickly." Ed said looking at the scene in the office. He was the soldier smile. "No offence but I have been training for years and are still young than you officer."

Ed looked at him, and then he noticed that around the soldier's eyes he was a young man. "Names Ed. And what do I call you? Ghost?" The soldier stiffened. But then sighed and answered.

"Ghost was a name I got because of my skill but I hate it. Call me Sam." The soldier said not looking away for a second.

Ed nodded, he was a little pissed that his skills weren't as good as Sam's but he guessed that he came from a military family. And the fact that he said he had been training for years helped that idea.

"How you been in the police force?" Sam asked and Ed smiled.

"You didn't answer my question first. So…" Ed said looking at the scene, he wished that he was doing the raid with his team but at the same time he was glad his friend's weren't in the line of fire.

"A few years, did some time at the 51 division before joining up. Been with this unit for a nearly a year." Ed looked at Sam. He thought maybe the kid wouldn't be so bad in the SRU. Sam then placed his mic back on. "Confirmed three targets, I can take them out if I need too. What are my orders?" Sam asked.

Ed could see that the hostages weren't going to make it for much longer and then the action that alwayed worried him. One of the hostage takers brought up his weapon and Ed knew what was coming however instead of a bullet flying into the hostage's head the hostage taker fell to the round. Inside the glass was a bullet hole.

Seconds later Ed could see the rest of JTF2 storm into the room followed by the two other hostage takers suddenly turn their weapons on the JTF2 team only to drop a second later. Ed looked at through the scope to see one of the JTF2 look up and nodded towards them.

"Nice shot." Ed said looking at Sam who turned and nodded. "Not too bad yourself." They both got up at the same time and Sam quickly replaced his helmet and mask before picking up his rifle.

"Nice working with you Ed." Sam said before leaving him on the roof, and then Ed looked back at the scene. 'God that kid was good.'

A Year Later…

Holleran walked up to them with a young man. The man was young.

"Let's try this again. Team One this is Sam Braddock, Sam did his baby steps at 51 divisions, went Army and joins us from JTF2."

Ed heard the team mutter something but then he thought back to that soldier Sam hadn't he worked there and was it possible that Braddock would know Sam. "This is Greg Parker the team sergeant; we have Rolie, Lou, Wordy, Spike, Jules and Ed as team leader."

"Nice shot." Sam said and Ed muttered a thanks.

Sam then sat down chatting to Spike and as Ed got up to go to the bathroom he heard the door open and close again.

"You never answered my question." Ed turned to see Sam stood there with a beer in his hand.

"What question Braddock?" Ed asked not understand Sam.

Sam smiled at Ed and laughed a bit before answering him. "How you been in the police force?"

Ed looked shocked at Sam. It was the Sam. The soldier that he had met.

"A long time." Ed said and Sam nodded.

"At least you know how good of a shot I am and from the shot today, you have some real skill." Sam said before leaving and Ed sighed before splashing water on his face. Sam was a good shot and he knew it, also he thought that maybe if Sam had been there that he wouldn't have nearly cost a young man his life but then again Sam had said that his shot was good.

Then he saw Greg come into the room, 'this was a very strange day.' He thought as Greg began to speak.


End file.
